Detention
by not a zatarc
Summary: Sequel to Study. Hallie is stuck in detention...and GUESS WHO pays an unexpected visit? finished Please Review


**Disclaimer: **The. X-Men. Are. Mine. I mean..er...oops...NOT mine. Okay?! They're not!! Hmph...And people wonder why I have self-esteem issues. I only own Hallie (who keeps stealing my shoes BTW! *growls*), and the plot.   
**Summary: **Sequel to Study.   
**Note: **Hehe...guess where I was when I wrote this...x_0;; heh, heh. *grins innocently and sneaks away*   
  
**Detention**

Greyish white tiles cover the floors, there's a blackboard up front, an' one on the left wall. Well, left wall from the back corner of the room anyways. That's where I'm sitting, the left corner of the room, back to the row of windows and staring right ahead out of the door and into the corridor. This room is pretty much the same as any other classroom, but it's different, this is detention.

There's a strong chalkie smell in the air of this particular room that almost makes me want ta sneeze, but I don't. I glance out the window behind me, maybe to feel sorry about being in here and missing a beautiful day, but that's not the case. A blanket of grey clouds covers any bits of blue to poke through from the sky, and the rain is pouring down hard, drenching everything in it's path. All I can do is stare out that window and think about having to ride Logan's Harley Davidson through this crap. _Man, things sure are goin' well for me today_.

The only reason I even got detention was for..._accidentally _hitting some bimbo from gym class in the head with a wiffle ball bat. _Oops. Heh_. 

I can't help but grin when I recall the look on the perfect blonde's face. She glared at me as if ta say, _"How dare you!"_

I only hit her because she was being a complete _crab-ass_, complaining about _everything_. After that little incident, the gym teacher stared at me harshly and said, _"Hallie. Office. **Now**."_

I just rolled my eyes and walked out. Next thing I know, the Assistant Principal's secretary is handin' me a detention slip. And that's where I am now, serving my time.

Surprisingly, I'm still living in Rhode Island and going to the same school, but that's gonna change real soon anyway. I been here too damn long already an' it's time I get movin'. 

Glancing up at the clock in front of the room, I realize I've still got more time to serve. _Damn_. The detention teacher isn't at all like the old man from Bayville. First of all, it's a woman, and second of all, she doesn't look like she's about to doze off anytime soon. Another thing to hinder my escape, is the fact that the detention room here is on the third floor. So unless I wanna break a bone or _twelve_, I'm not plannin' on sneaking out the window. 

Laying my head down on the desk, I stare off blankly at the wall on my left and let my mind wander. I haven't spoken to Logan in a week or so. Last time I called the Institute, ole' Baldy picked up the phone an' told me he was out on a solo mission. That was awhile ago, so now I'm a little worried, or atleast curious.

I start tapping my foot on the floor, softly so the detention teacher doesn't yell at me. It's been a long day, and I'm really dying to get out of here. Out of the school, the state, the country! Just out of here.

A sort of staticy numbness envelops both my hands all of a sudden, and I recall what Logan had once advised me about my powers over the phone. 

He said; _"Sometimes ya gotta just let yer power out. Ya don't wanna bottle that electricity up 'cuz it might burst out on it's own."_

I remember raising an eyebrow skeptically and asking, _"Did Baldy tell you ta say that?"_

_"Yep." _he said, then we both laughed.

The Professor's always tellin' Logan to warn me about the possibility of my powers developing more and more. And I always think that Baldy knows I got a short fuse sometimes, an' he's just worried about me 'cuz I didn't take **Mutant Powers 101 **at his little institute like the rest o' those kids. 

Looking out the window again, I pull my hands from the desk and stuff them in the big front pocket of my hoodie. It looks like it's stopped raining, but when I squint my eyes for a better look, I see that it's only lightened up a bit. 

Finally deciding there's nothing better ta do, and taking after one of the other five kids in the room, I lay my head on the desk and try to fall asleep.

  
  
***** 

By the time I wake up, detention's almost over. _Yes! _I raise my head an' stare at the clock as it ticks away the remaining few minutes.

The boys in the front of the room are gettin' antsy, throwing back an' forth a little piece of paper when they don't think the teacher's lookin'.

She finally warns them to turn around and face forward.

When we're finally allowed ta leave, I rush out the door anxiously, fiddling around with Logan's motorcycle keys in my pocket as I head for the parking lot. 

I pull up the hood of my sweatshirt to keep out the rain, leaving my head bowed as I walk through the puddle-filled student parking lot.

The rough sound of someone clearing their throat causes me ta look up, and my eyes widen as I smile at the person standing there.

Logan is there beside the Harley, an old rag hanging out of his pocket that he obviously used ta wipe the rainwater off the bike. Another motorcycle is parked beside that one, an' I figure he drove here on his old back-up. "Long time no see Hal." he says gruffly with a crooked smile. 

I laugh loudly, pulling my hands from my hoodie pocket as I launch myself at him and wrap my arms 'round his neck. "No kiddin'." 

He chuckles lowly, crossing his arms as I back away, looking him over. "Chucky said you were on a mission."

Logan nodded, and I could see his gaze drifting off to the side. "Yeh. Guess I fergot ta tell 'im I was back." he smirked, looking back at me with a shrug. "I followed a hunch you'd be here, so before goin' back ta the mansion I stopped by."

A wide grin splits my face. The guy cares, I've always known that. I nod. "Ya don't look any worse for wear."

"Hmph." he grunts, then straddles his back-up bike, gesturing for me ta do the same. "Yeh." he answers plainly.

Getting on the bike, the helmet on my lap an' my backpack slung over my shoulders, I glance sideways at Logan. "So, I woulda jus' told ya on the phone...but I'm gettin' outta here. Movin' again."

"Yeh, where ya goin' this time?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a glint in his eye.

"I dunno," I start slowly with a smirk, putting on the helmet and startin' up the bike as Logan does the same. "Maybe New York." 

He stares off at me, then I pull out of the parking lot, glancing back ta find Logan hot on my trail. I grin beneath the helmet. Hope he knows I gotta stop an' gather my stuff.

  
  
*****The End*****   
  
**Note: **Hallie's goin' back to the mansion!!!! Hehehe....*smirks* Please review!!! 


End file.
